Bonnie Bunnys Burger Place
by TurtleGamer
Summary: After Freddy does something terrible and the restraunt shuts down Mike Schmidt the former security guard buys the place and decides to make his favioute animatronic the leader. Bonnie/Mike. In this I've changed bonnie to a girl and foxy was never closed down. I don't know who made the image but props to him pm me if you want it to down.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hello there and welcome to my first story reviews are highly appreciated.**

Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, a place where both children and adults could have fun. At least it used to be like that until March the 8th 1992, the date in which Freddy broke down and Bonnie rose up (thanks to me) but let us start from the beginning.

Freddy and the gang just finished there last song before directing the kids to the pirate's cove for one of Foxy's grand adventures. At the time I was a security guard wearing a simple blue uniform and cap saying Michael Schimdt. I hate it when people use my whole name. Anyway me and the animatronics normally got along and I talked to them after they finished there show. I always liked bonnie the most although it would be quite a while till I said it, but when I got to talk to them both bonnie and chica looked petrified

"Hey girls what's the matter? Are you okay?," I asked with concern in my voice.

"Oh Mike, it's Freddy! Something is wrong with him! We've tried talking to him but he just tells us to go mike he, he punched me" cried bonnie into my chest.

"It will be alright Bon, I'll talk to him." I replied

I walked off, furious when I saw freddy with blood coming from his mouth with pure black soulless eyes.

"I'm a monster Mike, I'm a monster." He whispered crying in his metallic paw.

**Well guys that's part one of the Prologue I should probably explain that at night they turn into half humans. I'll explain how it works in part 2 see you guys later.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Hey guys I'm back. I know it has not been either romance or humor alot or at all but its just the prologue and maybe some other chapters so enjoy!**

_(Que Narrator from the walking dead)_

_Last time On the prologue_

_"Hey girls what's the matter?"_

_"Oh Mike please help Freddy."_

_"I'm a monster mike, a monster!"_

_Now on Bonnie bunny's burger place._

I was astonished when I saw Freddy like this, he's normally a sensible stubborn bear, but he was crying! The Faz does not cry (Mike calls Freddy The Faz much to Freddy's dismay)

"Faz what happened?" I shouted in a serious tone.

"I d-don't know I was playing w-with the kids when, when."

"When?"

"I'm sorry mike I didn't mean to! He-he just came up and I wasn't sure. I killed a kid Mike!" Freddy shouted oil pouring out of his eyes.

You see the reason they act like humans and feel like humans is because they are..ish. There owner Franklin Fredbear V had a dream and his dream was to make, well cyborgs so he went to an adoption agency and asked for five children from 3-5 years old He ended up with Frederik (Freddy) Betty (Bonnie) Catherine (Chica) Fin (Foxy) and George ( Goldie). Afterwards he took them home to his lab where he experimented on them while it was deemed unethical the end result was amazing and by the age of 20 they were put in the Freddy costumes as they were not actually the costumes. They just put them on for the show. Anyways I was shocked when I heard what Freddy did.

"What about bonnie?" I asked

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What did you do to bonnie?!"

"I admit I hit her." Freddy whispered just loud enough for Mike to hear it.

"YOU B***!" I ran and punched Freddy as I called for the manager.

Franklin came in while I was pounding on Freddy with my fists.

"Mike what on earth are you doing!?" He shouted

"Ask Freddy" I said as I walked off.

10 minutes passed and they closed down the pizzeria early.

My former boss came up to me "Mike I talked to Freddy and I have come to the conclusion considering the recent events and that we are losing money, I'm selling the place."

I just stood there in shock. He couldn't sell it! There were families like me then I had an idea.

"How much sir?"

"Ummm £4000 why Michael?"

"Here I'm buying the place." Mike handing over the money from out of my hat. Why did I have it there? Well I don't remember apart from the fact that it was a good reason.

He now stood there in shock but took the money and gave me the keys after a short paper signing. I'm now the owner of the pizzeria let's change that shall we.

**Hi guys hope you enjoyed! I'm looking for some oc and ideas! If you have any feel free to pm me see you and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys back again with another chapter! The next one I will talk about a new animatronic cyborg are you ready for ...**

_Last time on Bonnie Bunny's Burger place_

_"Freddy. What about Bonnie?"_

_"I-I hurt her."_

_" YOU B***!"_

_"I'm selling the place Mike."_

_"I'll buy it"_

_Now on Bonnie Bunny's burger place_

I just finished signing the paper work and called everybody in. They were all shoken up especially Freddy but at least he's cleaned up.

"All right, today has not been the best day and before anything else happens, Faz over there is going to say something aren't you." I told in a serious voice staring.

"Im sorry for everything." He said oil coming out his eyes onto his waist coat as they were out of there uniform. Freddy was normally dressed very smart with a waist coat and brown shirt and trousers with a top hat. Bonnie was in purple jeans and a purple hoodie with little bunny ears popping out as they had an attribute of their animals I think Bonnie's was cuter. Foxy was wearing a pirate trench coat with tattered leather trousers a pirate cap and eye patch he had an iron hook on his right hand. Chica was a small blonde girl a bit stocky wearing a yellow dress saying let's eat.

Freddy then turned to Bonnie who looked scared "I'm sorry for hurting you Bonnie." He said looking down ashamed

"Its okay Freddy I forgive you." She said in her sweet innocent tone.

"Anyway" I said attracting everyone's attention "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that this place is being sold due to certain events." Everyone looked shocked and scared what would happen to them. They started panicking and crying. " I still have good news." I shouted catching everyone's attention. " I bought the pizzaria." They looked even more shocked but they just started jumping up and down dancing.

Foxy suddenly gave me a bear hug. " Oh thank ye Mike ol' foxy will still perform."

"I have not finished, also Foxy careful of the hook."

"Sorry lad." He replied

"Anyway as much as I love the pizzeria I need to change it." He started tears forming in his eyes " including the mascot."

Freddy looked at Mike with a mixture of confusion anger and rage.

"What do you mean Mike." Freddy shouted scared for his job.

"Don't worry Faz you will still do your job but this place will now be called..."

**Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! It will include a new animatronic who is someone else's, who I'll put in the next chapter and when I think about it not a good cliffhanger. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys new animatronic cyborg all props go to Dark Kitten hope you enjoy Kitty.**

_Last Time on bonnie bbunnys burger place_

_"I'm sorry for everything"_

_"Its all right Freddy I forgive you."_

_"Don't worry Faz youll still have your job but the new place will be called..."_

_Now on bonnie bunny's burger place._

"Wait mike before you finish I want you to promise me I can peform making children happy is all I have to keep my sanity well that and you guys." He spoke in a very serious tone.

"Um sure faz I promise anyway congratulations bonnie as we are now bonnie bunny's burger place." I stated proudly.

I looked around and saw everybody's face. Foxy looked a bit mifed and annoyed but happy for his friend. Chica was jumping with joy and hugging bonnie. While bonnie was standing there crying "Why me Mike." She asked. Afterwards I made a break and kissed her luckily she kissed back. "Does that answer your question" I said. A roar of applause and cheering came from the other.

"This calls for pizza." Chica squealed.

"Chica burgers now but I have a surprise." I said with a smirk

"Is it a burger recipie." Freddy asks.

"Yes but there's something better I'm getting a new animatronic cyborg thingy."

"Really? Yay whats it like." Chica shouted

"We'll its a he. He is a grey squirrel and will make the food with chica."

"What's the new guys name Mikey moo." Bonnie asked innocently.

"I don't know bon anyone got any names?" I asked

Out of the blue goldie freddys twin brother teleports in as he always had special abilities.

"How aboutt Snookie?" He asks.

**Cheers Kitty for gliving me your idea I hope I do him justice and I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello people hope you enjoy the chapter were close to getting snookie so thats cool and Fredbear has a bigger role.**

_Last time on bonnie bunny's burger place_

_"Promise me I can peform mike"_

_"Umm sure faz."_

_"Congratulations Bonnie as we are now Bonnie bunny's burger place."_

_"Why me"_

_Were getting a new animatronic cyborg thingy but we need a name"_

_"How about Snookie"_

_Now on Bonnie Bunny's burger place._

We where shocked as usal. You see Goldie's a prankster and uses his teleportation to scare us but the faz usually puts him in his place. Goldie looks the same as Freddy apart from everything brown on Freddy is golden on him.

"Damn it Goldie every time!" I shouted hugging bonnie crying as she's very sensitive. "You made bonnie cry again."

"Sorry I just wanted to make a suggestion don't hurt me." He whimpered looking as far away from Freddy as possible.

"Its okay I like the name Snookie Chica this calls for your best burgers." I declare "here is the recipie."

"Thank you." Bonnie whimpered drying of the last of her tears shed so cute.

"No problem bon I know burgers are your faviourte." I replied

Time skip tomorrow morning the burger place is closed due to renovations and mike is on the phone withe Fredbear.

"Yes Frederick please come over its important and I'm sure the gang would love to see you." I pleaded

"_Alright Mikey you win see you at 3."_

**Well guys hope your enjoyed and please review there aall appreciated**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys TurtleGamer I just wanted to say that for any of my OC ( or yours ) if you want to see a picture of them your have to do it yourself as I am a terrible drawer. If you do draw a pcture of snookie ( when he comes ) and the others based on my story two things 1. Draw them out of the suit 2. Take a picture and email to me if you want my email I'll pm you if you pm me as I don't know if its on my page./strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongTurtleGamer out!strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongPS Chapter will come out either the day I post this or tommorw please send me ideas on anything as I want it to be our fanfic.strong/p 


	7. Chapter 4

**Hey guys we have a reunion a cyborg and a burger hope you enjoy**

_Last time on bonnie bunny's burger place_

_"Damn it Goldie every time"_

_"Sorry I liked the name"_

_"Frederick please come over it important"_

_Now on bonnie bunny's burger place_

It was 2:30 I was waiting paitintly for Mr Fredbear to get here while the others where doing their usual thing Freddy was in the back reading 'how to kill a mockingbird' where he finds his books I'll never know. Chica was practising making burgers she was getting pretty good at it which reminds me I need to talk about the menu before Mr Fredbear comes here. Bonnie and I where snuggling on the stage and foxy well he was being foxy you know... Pirates.

"Alright guys meeting on The stage!" I exclaimed

Everybody gathered in a few minutes.

" Alright so we all know that this is a burger place however I still want to sell pizzas five different types so you four including Goldy get to decide on a pizza each." I explained everyone was pretty excited

"I'll chose a plain margarita," Said bonnie not a lover of toppings on pizza

"A tropical Hawaiian." Said chica loving tropical places and food.

Goldie gave us a warning this time and popped up.

"I prefer tacos!" Goldie said in a whining voice

" OK Goldie after Freddy and foxy chose there pizza I have a surprise for you." I explained Goldie feeling triumphant smiled.

"I'll have a vegan salad pizza" said foxy (foxy is a vegan in this don't argue)

"And I'll choose a meat lovers pizza." Said Freddy getting a menacing look from foxy

"Okay Goldie sinceyou love tacos I'm giving you a special day which include a special menu." I say getting out a leaflet "Every Tuesday at bonnie bunny's burger place it will be Goldie's taco Tuesday!" I finished then showed him the leaflet " your even going to peform again." He squealed and gave me a bear hug. "Goldie ca-can't bre-breath." I pushed out of my mouth turning blue.

"Sorry," he replied suddenly the door openedrevealing Mr Fredbear with a baby and equipment.

"Mr Fredbear glad you could make it." I said with glee

" No proplem mike and call me Frederick." He replied. I nodded my head.

"Look at this place he said it's amazing and I believe congratulations are in order Bonnie." He said with a goofy smile

" Yes farther also me and mike are going out." Bonnie said as I got a bit nervous to how he would react.

"Really mike you didn't tell me this on the phone." He said with a confused look. Shit I thought as I made up an excuse.

"It was meant to be a surprise." I said nervously

"Well congrats mike but treat my daughter well," he said getting his point through.

"Yes sir now do you have him." I asked

"Inded I do my boy but it will take till tomorrow so I'll be staying here tonigt if thats okay?"

"Of course sir"

TIME SKIP 10:00 AM BONNIE BUNNYS BURGER PLACE OPENING IN TWO WEEKS.

As I walked into the place I saw everybody crowding around the stage.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked

Bonnie suddenly ran up to me and hugged me I kissed her on the forehead when she said

"Hey Mikey Moo Farther is turning Snookie on!" She said hopping around in excitement

"That's great lets go bon." I replied as we ran over there.

"Ahh mike glad your with us get ready to meet snookie." He shouted as everyone was applauding.

He turned the switch on and a medium sized man arosed from the floor wearing a grey pin striped suit and leggings with a cool fedora covering his squirrel ears and a hole in his trousers for his tail. He had his animatronic suit next to him which looked like what you expect just a normal grey squirrel suit with a chefs hat. I saw him take of his hat and put it down on the ground.

"H-hi g-guys I'm Sno-Snookie" he said scratching his ears.

**Happy new years everybody and say hello to snookie**

**Snookie: H-hello ho-how are you?**

**I'm fine snookie. Will learn more about snookie in the next chapter.**

**By the way his suit helps him talk and cook for reasons you'll find out next chapter Snookie is dark kittens so say thanks to kitty if you like snookie.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Hey guys we get a bit of info on Snookie and other stuff please pm ideas as I really need some.**

_Last time on Bonnie Bunny's Burger Place_

_"I still want to sell pizzas five different types so you four including Goldy "_

_"I prefer tacos!" _

_" every Tuesday at bonnie bunny's burger place it will be Goldie's taco Tuesday!" _

_"H-hi g-guys I'm Sno-Snookie"_

_Now on Bonnie Bunny's Burger Place_

We stood there Chica and bonnie where jumping up and down in excitement as me,Faz,Foxy and Frederick where worried when Frederick remembered.

"Don't worry he's meant to stutter the ear thing is just a glitch I can get it worked out.

" He said smiling suddenly chica stopped dancing

"No don't, keep the ear thing its cute." She said making both her and snookie blush "So snookie how do you like it hear?" She continued

"I-Its nice" He said chica walked up to him about to take of the jacket to his suit

"NO!" He shouted chica jumped back a bit sacred "S-Sorry i-its just th-that I ca-can't talk wit-without it I mean I on-only st-st-stutter wearing it th-the on-only time I be-believe I ca-can talk pro-properly is at a fi-fit of pu-pure rage or fe-ar lik-like I wa-was then a-as I li-ke tal-talking." He explained with his continuous stutters. Chica then pulled him in to a hug and a few seconds later everyone else joined in.

"Its alright sweety I think its sweet." Chica said pecking (See what I did there) on the cheek.

**Hey guys so we learnt a bit about snookie also surprisingly he is a great fighter and can use his tail as a weapon he's very interesting.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey guys were going to learn about snookies performance enjoy**

_Last time on bonnie bunny's burger place_

_"Don't worry he's meant to stutter the ear thing is just a glitch I can get it worked out."_

_"No don't, keep the ear thing its cute."_

A weeks passed since snookie came. He started practising his act you see he now does a small cooking show with chica letting the audience taste there food while Bonnie and Freddy are now a duo Freddy singing Bonnie playing guitar. I was now hiring staff I already got the cooks and waiters/waitresses. All I need now is a Manager for day and a night guard. I was wallking around when I fought I should check on Chica and snookies performance. After walking I arrived at where they will do there show its a new area where the Backstage used to be as I made a special room for all of the spare I call it parts and service. Anyway the area for Snookie and Chicas show is called Kids Kitchen. I saw them talking when I approached them.

"Hey guys could I have a look at your show if you don't mind?" I asked. After I said that looked a bit more nervous than normal scratching his ear I've had to replace the fur on his ear 5 times last week I need to figure something out.

"Sure Mike we'll cook our signature cupcake." Chica squealed excited to perform for someone for the first time. Snookie on the other hand was really nervous more than normal.

"Chica I'm scared to do it in front of people." He whisperd into chicas ear.

" Don't worry sweetie Chica will take you through it." Chica replied kissing his forehead making him burn up. Both snookie and chica got warmed up they went off stage when Chica suddenly appeared starting the show.

"Well hey there kiddies me and Snookie here have come to cook you some goodies." Chica announced " Wait a minute wheres Snookie he's normally a bit nervous around people so let's call him out all together now one two three!" Chica said as chica and me called snookie it didn't work so we tried it again. He then came out bouncing with nerves.

"He-Hey the-there boy an-and girls le-lets get Co-cooking." He stuttered the show went on withe great and funny lines from snookie and chica as well as a delicious cupcake. That was good now I should go see foxy

**Hey guys where going tto see everyone's performance then it opens and happy new years.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I haven't uploaded yet today sorry but dragon age inquisition is awesome I may do a fix of it tell me if you want me to anyway let's got on with the pirate show. Also by the way if you were wandering why snookie did not stutter when he whispered in chicas ear its because whispering is a lot quietere so he is less nervous doing thus no stutters.**

_Last time on Bonnie Bunny's burger__Place._

_"Hey guys could I have a look at your show if you don't mind?"_

_"Chica I'm scared to do it in front of people." _

_"He-Hey the-there boy an-and girls le-lets get Co-cooking." _

As I was walking to pirate cove I noticed foxy was crying I was confused as foxy always seemed like a hard man like Freddy. I went to ask him what was wrong when I headed a crash behind me. It was an endoskeleton confused I went to put it back when Goldie appeared I his limp form when I first met him.

"Goldie what happened." I asked sighing.

"I was practising my performance when another cyborg like us appeared." He started gasping for air. " a werewolf !"

**Unbelievably short I know and it a cliff hanger sue me.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey guys the oc in this are from another fanfic as a cameo from a humans death animatronics life hope you also another oc which is not a cameo it is made by snowy the artic fox thanks snowy**

_Last time on Bonnie bunnys burger place_

_"Goldie what happened." ._

_"I was practising my performance when another cyborg like us appeared."_

_Now on bonnie bunnys burger place_

I walked off scared going to find the intruder when I heared a voice

"Your human I used to be to but then well you'll see" the voice said while clashing down to the ground. It was a black werewolf type cyborg with a belt with a mask on It. He wore a black trench coat and had a cocky smirk.

"So you were the one who did that to Goldie!" I shouted pointing gun at him "This is my place and I swear to god will get my friends and make them rip you apart!" I threatened when I then saw him go up to me and crushed my gun.

He got up real close and whispered " What happened to fredbear."

"He sold it I bought ive even got a new animatronic how about I show you the gang." I gave him a smirk and he smirked back

"How about I show you mine" he said we shouted for our respective gangs firdt foxy and goldie came to my side when I saw a mangle of a foxy and a black cat type cyborgs.

"Who are they?" I questioned

"The cat is called neko and this is mangle she likes to be on my shoulder and those are foxy the pirate fox and Freddy Fredbear." he replied

I was stunned how did he know that hell how is he a cyborg I thought only Fredrick knew.

" How do you know that?" I asked

"well I do work at freddys but this not that anymore." he said a tad annoyed its not called freddys then bonnie walked in " speak of the devil." he finished.

After that Snookie freddy and chica walked in for my side and Another freddy bonnie chica foxy the toy versions with the puppet and Ballon Boy excluding mangle as she was already there.

" Well... shit" I said being outnumbered drasticly.

"yep your screwed" he smirked as he charged. We ran as well as the battle commenced I sot rounds of bullets at hallow as he tried to shoot me with what seemed to bea a psy arrow. All of a sudden mangle came behind me ansd started strangling me bonnie saw this and got her of leaving her open getting a hit in the back but she was fine and we kept fighting. the battle went on until we heared chica scream in pain when snookie heard this he went a bit over the top he got angry and now he could speek probably.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO CHICA I WILL MAKE THE HEAVENS RAIN ON YOU WITH ACID!" he roared everyone stood there shocked as hallow went up to him

" You really think you ca," he said before getting punched by snookie as hallow fell on the floor a white light appeared and out came a another cyborg another were wolf she has light blue-ish gray fur,a white left eye pure gold-ish brown right eye ice tips on fur she a white hoddie and snow boots and some ice blue shorts with a blue-ish gtay tail and ears.

"Now now boys lets not get hasty hello Goldie its been a long time" she said going up to hug him and he hugged back.

" Too long Winter way too long." He said back we stood there in shock

" Uh goldie whos this" I asked very confused on the situation going on.

" ah yes everybody this is winter I found her one day disguised as a human and as you can see she is an Werewolf and visits me every so often." Goldie explained

" Oh um im mike the owner of bonnie bunnys burger place this is bonnie chica freddy foxy and snookie." I said

"oh I know who they never liked them either you on the other hand I could just eat up she said seductively bonnie got very annoyed at that

" Hey that's my boyfriend your sweetalking," Bonnie yelled winter was surprised

"Fine ill lay of for now anyway who are these chumps?" Winter asked

" Theese chumps are the ones who will kick your ass" Hallow roared firing a psybeam at winter. Winter sighed and knocked out out of the way with ice made from her right paw as her right eye lit up like the sun as her left went dark like the night and saw its vision ( Winter has powers and powerful ones. She can form ice with her right paw and as she does that her right eye lights up like the sun while her left is blind because of a practise accident she was able to see visions or deaths before it happens so shes able to prevent them.)

" Bonnie duck" Winter said so bonnie ducked as hallow shot a psy arrow at her.

"Listen darling you may have powers but no where near strong enough come back when you've grown. he was shocked but he knew she was right and there gang left.

" So when do I start" winter smirked

**Alright guys hope you enjoyed that and we shall see winter again**


	12. Update

**Alright guys so despite him technically being called springtrap I'm still going to call him the hybrid or 'hybe' for short in misfit mansion which i will now make a bit longer. Now I'm so sorry for being away for so long and sadly I'll be gone for a little longer as I'm going to France tomorrow and thought I'd just get this little update up before. Now I am going to start to try to update fics more recently one chapter every two days for a story starting next week. That's it for now bye.**


End file.
